Operation: Shining Beacon
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: "It was suppose to be a normal day like anything else in Vale... well as normal as robot attacks and Grimm breaching through the old railway station. Like I was saying, it was suppose to be a day like any other... until these flagpoles showed up out of nowhere..." - Richard Crimson, Vale resident
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Operation Shining Beacon**

"… _our new map is most probably the biggest map we've ever made, and this is saying a lot since you all know how big our maps are. The map's name is helped made by guess what? Rooster Teeth! Operation Shining Beacon! That is right ladies and gentlemen Battlefield will go to the world of Remnant and duke it down there with a new game mode: Total War. Your three favorite factions all duking it in Vale!_

 _The map includes objective points from Objective A to Z! with Objectives S, T, U and H giving you an extra edge in the battlefield, what these advantages are well… we'll let you find out yourselves, Now since its total war of course you need an army capable of conducting one, you will have: 10 jeeps, 10 infantry fighting vehicles, 8 main battle tanks, 3 mobile anti-aircraft. But wait! There's more! Water combat you have 5 Attack boats and a new vehicle! 1 destroyer class ship! In the air we have 7 scout helicopters, 4 attack helicopters, 6 stealth jets and finally 3 attack jets and when taking objectives the available vehicles increases!_

 _Don't think I forgot about the commander players, you will have access to more assets like let's say calling a pilotable Gunship! Conduct drone strikes and POSSIBLY dropping a MOAB but what do I know? I haven't played the map yet!_

 _Finally the players… for years we all know that Battlefield makes use of a 64 player system. But, were stepping up out game, we are tripling that number! That's right ladies and gentlemen! It's a 64v64v64 if that isn't total fucking war then I don't know what is! As much as I want to tell you more about this new DLC: Remnant we only have so much time._

 _Now let's move on to sports!..."_

 **Meanwhile…**

A chill crawled down in a particular headmaster, not going unnoticed by his companions they all look at him with concern written in their faces but with different reactions.

"What's the matter?" A blonde woman said.

"I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" a rusty old 'crow' said.

"All I know is that something is going to happen real soon…"

This got all of the occupants in the room to tense up, something that even the headmaster, a well known huntsman for his time and is still a living legend is uninformed about an upcoming event?

"Is Queen finally moving her army?" a man with a white suit asked.

"I don't think it's Queen making the move, all I know is that something big is happening and were going to be smackdab in the middle of it,"

The defenders of the four maidens all look at each other with a look of resolve, "I'll scout around Vale to see if anything interesting is happening," the crow said.

"I'll do the same," the blonde woman said.

"I'll gather my forces, tell them to go on red alert level 3," The now titled general said.

With a nod the headmaster turned around to overlook his beloved city as he had a final thought, _'what are you planning Salem?"_

Little did any of them know that what's coming isn't an army of darkness, Oh no. what's coming are armies of capitalist, republicans and communists.

 **Hello it's me again! I know it's been a while since I posted any kind of story and I apologize for it. I don't have anything to say right now but let me tell you about this story ad why I decided to write it.**

 **I love Battlefield, been a fan since BF3 showed up, so when BF4 came around I just had to get it, it was during one of these days something sparked inside of me.**

" **What if we were to take the game to Remnant?"**

 **Of course being the lazy writer that I am I decided to just read one, but what I came across shocked me. Not a single fanfiction about Battlefield where the players are taken to Remnant and duke it out there, so in a sheer will of wanting to write this I manage to make the prologue, I'll try to continue this… that is if I can (I don't really see writing as my career, it's just a hobby that I do from time to time okay! So don't' expect me to keep popping up new chapters every day or week!)**

 **Now as for how this story goes, it's inspired by a writer in where and entire CS:GO search & destroy mission happen, the genre is not serious or anything that's brutal, its actually pretty funny, you see instead of putting your OCs there and make a huge drama about the terrorists bombing Ponyville, the terrorists and CTs are actually players that are playing the game, so instead of hearing 'colorful languages' like most characters or crying in extreme pain when the OCs get shot you get an entire lobby of players all either try hards, newbies, trolls etc. and it's very funny!**

 **So back at the topic in hand I hope you all will like this story that I have in mind!**

 **Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Pandora's Box May Have Been Opened Slightly…**

Professor Ozpin sighed as he looked over his city while drinking his favorite cup of coffee, the feeling he had three hours ago had not subsided and the fellow Maiden Guardians are outside looking for any suspicious activity.

"I do hope this feeling isn't something bad…" He said mostly to himself.

In the west side of Vale people were gathering around, not because of a special event, but because of what is happening in front of their very eyes; men brown with desert-like body armor all congregated in one spot and some of the citizens even say that some of them are actually merged with one another, there were roughly sixteen counted that were all gathered in one spot and its looks like they weren't going to move anytime soon, there were multiple colors ranging from a blue uniform to grey and even green uniform but all in all the crowd managed to group them all based on their looks.

The first ones they noticed is the some of them wore a helmet the protected their eyes with some sort of eyewear that forbids your from seeing their eyes, they had a pistol holstered on their chest all on their backpack carried some medical equipment like scissors, syringes and the like. Most of them carried a rifle that looked like they were trained for **Assaulting** enemy lines.

The second ones they identified wears jackets that were rolled up to their arms, while the first ones carried medical equipment, these one carried body armor with plenty of pockets that looked like it house multiple ammo clips, their faces weren't fully protected unlike the first one but they were covered by a black cloth that only had holes on the eyes. The way they carried the big guns with boxes that carried the ammo for it and the heavy load makes it look like they **Support** the entire group.

The third ones they noticed looked really peculiar, because unlike the previous two these one only wore a cap as a helmet with sunglasses to protect them from the sun and a microphone connected to their mouth, they wear light body armor but that didn't mean they were the weakest as some of them suddenly pull out long metal tubes that looked heavy while some decided that holding their smaller guns were better, while most couldn't tell their purpose to the group some retired huntsmen and huntresses that reside in the west part of Vale could tell that they were good at **Fixing** things, what those things were they don't know.

Finally the last one made plenty of curious ex-huntsmen and huntresses as they carried a scoped rifle, the body armor they wore was similar in thickness with the previous class the distinguished, though the difference between the previous one and these ones were the fact that the all wear fishing hats with face paint on their faces, finally their mouth is covered up by a scarf, from the looks of it they could tell that these type of people were people who were fit for **Reconnaissance**.

While most of the gathered citizens were a bit intimidated by their sudden appearance and by how weird some of them are acting; like some of them were crouching and standing up over and over again and at a very fast rate that even put some experience huntsmen and huntresses to shame and some of them were even jumping up and down endlessly, showing no signs of fatigue whatsoever.

This piqued Qrow's curiosity as he observes the group of unusual people, from the looks of it they are all soldiers, but from what kingdom? From the looks of it they look like an army from Vacuo, but he knows that Vacuo and Vale have been in peace since the end of the Great War, an army from an unknown location? But where? From his knowledge he has travelled all across Remnant and not once did he find or heard of an army with this kind of dress code…

Finally fed up with all of the questions that were popping up in his head he decided to approach the nearest soldier.

 _Countdown: 00:03_

As he pushes past the crowd he spots one soldier that was a few meters further away from the bunched up soldiers

 _Countdown: 00:02_

Qrow pats the soldier on the shoulder hoping to get his attention, "Excuse me…"

The soldier turns around while pointing the AN-94 at Qrow.

 _Countdown: 00:01_

Qrow steps back agitated while holding on the hilt of his sword.

 _Countdown: 00:00_

For first time on since these men appeared on Remnant, Qrow's question was answered… in the form of a meme.

"YOU GOT OIL! **THAT SHIT IS MINE!"**

"What?"

All of a sudden all hell broke loose. Massive armored vehicles appeared out of nowhere and started steaming towards the crowd and said crowd started to panic as more and more of the massive vehicles on treads started to move forward, too confused by what's happening Qrow took a moment before he pulled out his weapon and rushed towards one of the soldiers that was just standing still doing nothing.

He swung and grinned when he saw his sword connected with the soldier… only for his eyes to widen when his sword practically phased through his being. Qrow stopped and looked at his supposed victim still standing there. Calming down he approached the individual and tried to touch him again only for his hand to go through, frowning he pulled out his scroll and was about to tell Ozpin about holographic attackers when he heard a conversation not too far.

"Hey Vegetamaster9000!" Qrow look behind him and saw one of the soldiers looking at one of their vehicles.

Now that the vehicle stopped he could actually get a good look on how it looks like, it was 7 meters long and that was not counting the long barrel it carried with a length of about 2 meters and with a height of roughly 2 meters. It moved using long treads and its color was a navy blue.

"Yeah?" a voice called out in the vehicle.

"Can your tank shoot that building I, I just wanna see the levelutions EA implemented,"

"Wait! You can't shoot that thing in here! There are civilians!" Qrow shouted still beside the non-moving player.

The pair did not listen, the barrel moved and aimed at said building,

"NO!" Qrow said as he watched the barrel explode and a projectile leave the barrel.

Said projectile collided with the building and the wall of said building exploded followed by the entire thing collapsing right in front of them. Qrow rushed towards the collapsed building and to his relief there was no one inside, his relief turned serious as he turned around and launched himself at the pair only to yield the same results as the previous one.

"Argh, why can't I hit you?!" he shouted in anger.

The barrel of the vehicle and the soldier looked at each other then looked at the attacking individual. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Out of nowhere the soldier pulled out a box of first aid and it landed in front of the drunkard.

"Here's your meds, go get it!"

This confused Qrow as he looked at the first aid kit then back to its owner who suddenly disappeared and all of a sudden the giant vehicle moved, Qrow couldn't do anything but stare as he watched the M1 Abrams roll away from him and turned and continued following the road. Picking up his scroll he started to dial up the Guardians,

"Hey, it's Qrow you all seeing this?"

"You mean the men dressed in black, and the sudden appearance of large vehicles and said large vehicle destroying the buildings?" Glynda asked.

"Wait… you mean it's happening on your end as well?" asked Ironwood.

"Yeah… same here" Qrow said.

"We can't afford this to continue, you need to stop this rampage before they continue to cause panic in Vale and you don't need me to tell you what happens when panic spreads," Ozpin said.

"Wait… my ships are telling me that they are detecting some sort of air traffic,"

"What are you talking abou-" Was all that Qrow could say before he could hear loud zooming sounds and rapid beating sounds, looking up his eyes widened when he spots aerial vehicles that fly using blades and thrusters fly past him.

"We're being attack by both land and air!" Glynda shouted through the scroll.

"Dammit! One of my ships is down. But they manage to intercepted some radio chatter,"

"Send it," said Ozpin.

" _Oh shit! Yo, StoneMountain64 you could target one of the floating ships!"_

" _Alright boys, this is Stonemountain Unit 64_ _time to commence Operation Yankee Oscar Lima Oscar, General Cortez says that we should help out our fly boys capture the big ship so that we can rain down bombardment,"_

After that the transmission stopped. And Ozpin went to work. "Alright, Ironwood get your forces to defend your ship, Qrow and Glynda you two find each other and find a way to stop this invasion, if they plan on destroying Vale then they'll have to go through us!"

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

 **Boy was this chapter hard to write! Now time to answer comments!**

 **Guest: The players might be able to find some glitches in the game and as for Atlas' army… well you'll have to wait and continue reading**

 **RustedThunder: I'll give you a hint due to the widespread panic in Vale some levelutions might not be caused by players, expect Vale to lose communications real soon and finally… wait… is it just me or is the Vytal Tournament Arena getting closer to the ground?**

 **with an m16: Prepare for some dead memes showing up, and just all around some squeaker rages.**

 **Now back to me… I really had a hard time thinking of how to start the first chapter, this is because I'm writing and entire Kingdom getting destroyed, I don't know if I got Qrow's reaction properly but if I do kudos to me! Anyways keep asking questions and that's all I'm going to say.**

 **Peace~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Chaos Begins**

* * *

 **3 minutes in to the game…**

General James Ironwood was a very strict person; although it is to be expected considering that he owns three seats in the Atlas Council. The man is rarely fooled; he was also very resourceful and is cunning when he faces his enemies. So it was a big surprise for every soldier when it threw him off that someone with the name of "Stonemountain sixty-four" had the biggest balls to actually attack one of his ships. Initially James wanted to laugh at the thought of "Stonemountain sixty-four" attacking one of his ships.

That changed when the enemy showed their aerial power and their ability to annihilate one of his attack ships.

James stared at the battlefield happening in the air with increasing nervousness; the enemy's bullheads were faster, sleeker and even more dangerous than Atlas' own modified bullhead, it was to be expected though; bullheads were built to specifically deal with extraction only and the only difference between a 'transport' bullhead and an 'attack' bullhead was the minigun that was attached to the nose of the vehicle.

The enemy's bullheads though were different; instead of having the thrusters on the end of each wing, it was placed behind it, and he also noticed how the thrusters always glowed brighter when the pilot decided to speed up or slow down. Aside from its speed abilities when the general truly feared was its weapons; at the nose of the bullhead was a minigun but he could tell that each plane was uniquely designed to fit its pilot as some miniguns ate through their ammo and some fired slightly slower, the same could also be said about its second arsenal, each plane wielded a unique type of missile, there were the standard heat seeking missiles but what Ironwood didn't expect was the versatility of each missile, some were designed to deal with land troops and some were designed to deal with his Atlesian Paladins.

All of that description, and just for a single vehicle, he didn't even want to know what the ones with the rotary blades were capable of.

"Sir, we're receiving some radio chatter from the enemy!" one of the pilots of his ship said.

"Alright patch me through; I'll see what I can do,"

It was quiet inside the cockpit of the ship as the pilot fumbled with some controls, the whole PA system in the cockpit blared to life with static, finally voices came through.

"… _this map is awesome! There are so many things to destroy,"_ said a voice that belonged to a young kid.

Are these guys lunatics!? They want to destroy Vale! James couldn't let this happen.

" _Not just that, what I really like is the realistic voice chat Dice made,"_ Another one said although this one has a deeper voice.

" _I also like that too! I can also talk to near teammates!"_

" _Anyways you know what Stonemountain said right?"_

" _Yeah, capture Ironwood's ship, I just hope that the pilot knows where were going,"_

Ironwood had a confused look on his face; their pilot might not know where his ship is. This is perfect! He can mount a surprise attack at this group,

" _Never mind… this fucker doesn't know where he's going…. OI FAGGOT, TAKE US TO THE DIRECTION OF THE LARGE SHIPS!"_

A new voice made itself known; it had a very thick Haven accent.

" _Shut the fuk up, bitch,"_

" _dafuq? Hey Chinese! Shouldn't you be in the china team?"_

What?

" _Shut the fuk up, I'll fuk ur mother,"_

" _Yeah, how about I report you to the embassy and say that they missed an illegal immigrant?"_

This argument continued, and there was only one sentence that popped up in the general's mind.

What the fuck is happening?!

* * *

 **5 minutes in to the game…**

Qrow was dashing towards the center of Vale market using the rooftops, by now he gave up into using his scythe as it would always phase through them, and so he resorted to the next best thing, saving civilians. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a sniper lying on the ground.

Despite Qrow knowing that his scythe would be useless he used it anyway, he swung at the sniper which yielded the same results as last time, with a sigh he turned around, preparing to leave when something grabbed his interest.

Two soldiers garbed in desert uniform were crouched and approached the sniper; Qrow transformed into a crow and watched them from behind a box.

"Hey, Marcel here's one!" one whispered.

"Yeahyeahyeah!," the one known a Marcel responded

Qrow knew what was going to happen next. In all honesty the sniper should have seen this coming. The next thing that the stalkers did threw Qrow off. Qrow was actually hoping to see one of them pull out their pistol and shoot the sniper in the head.

Instead they went prone and closed the distance between them and the sniper, they both held what looks to be explosive charges. What even unnerved Qrow was that the sniper wasn't feeling the charges that landed on his body!

"Were gonna fuck up his day," the unnamed one muttered but Qrow heard it.

A wheezed laughter came out of Marcel's mouth, that was it Qrow was sure that the sniper heard that... any second no- WHAT THE FUCK HE DIDN'T HEAR IT!?

"Nogla, where the fuck you are you!?" Marcel shouted.

The radio that was attached on his left chest blared with a voice that Qrow assumed to be Tyler.

" _I'm coming!"_

"Well then hurry the fuck up,"

While this conversation happened the unnamed soldier was slowly backing away from the sniper, Qrow started to do as well, if it wasn't for one single thing.

Another soldier suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside the sniper.

"OH SHIT!" the unnamed soldier jumped up and down as the enemy opened fire on him.

The sniper finally noticed and turned around and tried to shoot at Marcel.

Keyword tried

" _I'M HEEEE_ EEEEERRRRREEEEEEE!"

Qrow didn't know when or how it happened, all he knew was that first the sniper and his friend were there and then the next they weren't; the only remains that indicated that something happened was the massive crater on the ground and one of the enemy's bullhead all destroyed. The huntsman searched for survivors around the crash when all of a sudden a thud made itself known from behind him. He quickly turned around to see another soldier dressed up in desert armor. Qrow put two and two together and found out that the new soldier is "Nogla"

"I did it!"

The unnamed soldier and Marcel came out from their cover and cheered while Marcel gave a hearty laugh, the radio on their chests blared as another voice came in.

" _What happened?"_

"Nogla crashed the jet on the sniper blowing up the C4s me and Evan placed,"

More laughter emerged from the group and the one on the radio laughed as well, meanwhile Qrow stood there still trying to process what's going on. Who were these guys, how can they be so suicidal and crash their 'jet' with them so close to the blast radius!? Do they not care for their well being!?

 _BZZT-BZZT_

Qrow was removed from his musings when his scroll gave him a notification, pulling it out from his pocket Qrow's eyes went wide.

" _Qrow, I need help on the residential district, civilians are still here – Glynda"_

He quickly pocketed his scroll, transformed into a crow, and then left the laughing team to their own devices.

After all this, he's going to need plenty of alcohol.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! YOU ALL THOUGHT THIS STORY'S DEAD DID YOU!? WELL THINK AGAIN!**

 **Aside from that I would like to thank all of you for you undying support, initially I was going to abandon this story but I was surprised that even after not updating this story for a long time the read count is still rising!**

 **You all don't have to worry about me abandoning it because I'll tell you all right now that this story will continue. But that usually means that I'll have to give time to this which means that my weekly update on my newest story "The Soldier of Zero" will have to change to new chapter every two weeks or after I post a new chapter for "Operation: Shining Beacon". Same goes for this fanfiction, don't expect a new chapter next week, expect the week next after. If nothing come out shout in the reviews alright?**

 **Aside from that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I added some of my favorite Youtubers in this chapter to add more life into this story, mainly Nogla, Vanoss, BasicallyIdoWrk, Wildcat and possibly The Terroriser. I hope that I portrayed their character very well. Also for my Asian readers I hope I didn't offend you with that first bit because I'm also Asian! And that's all I'm going to say!**

 **Peace~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: This…This is it Chief**

* * *

 **5 minutes in the game…**

Glynda scoured the shopping district in search for survivors. Fortunately, she had found none inside of building or lying on the streets drowning in their own blood. She ran around the corner only to stop and hide back to see four soldiers that were garbed in black armour, she decided to take a peek only to raise an eyebrow in confusion; all four of them are standing in what appears to be a square formation.

Formation was nothing out of the ordinary, she teaches in a combat school for crying out loud. What made her confused was the fact that the four soldiers were crouching and standing at a rate not even experienced Huntsman and Huntresses could do, all the while all of them were pointing their weapons up. Then she had to wonder.

Is this some sort of training exercise?

Once they finally stopped, they all looked back down and to her misfortune, one of them locked eyes with her. She clicked her tongue, what she did was an amateur job and she was going to berate herself after she deals with them.

Just when she was about to give an attack the person who locked eyes with her snapped its entire body to the opposite direction so instantly he might as well have teleported. Then it spoke.

"gu- I'- laggi- much," he said.

So, he spoke in a different language. The other three laughed their hearts out at their comrade but now was her chance, with all of their backs away from her she went for the one who saw her first. With a burst of speed, she charged the individual, meters became centimetres. Just when she was about to touch him.

He disappeared

No flash sound of movement, no shift in the air, he was just… gone but now she has bigger problems, the other three could see her now and she's just within arm's reach to one of them. She waited for a hand to grab only to receive something else that threw her off guard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA HE FUCKIN' TIMED OUT," the one closest to her said

Another laughter entered her ears and this one was a very hard wheeze, the sound of a fist banging on a desk also reached her ears though for the life of her she couldn't find the desk.

"Fucking Best Buy Wi-Fi," the last one said who was only chuckling.

That earned the other two another round of laughter, with the banging on the desk louder than before. Too drowned in hysteria, it was only Glynda who heard the sound of a rumbling noise, she looked in the direction of said noise only for her eyes to widen in shock. It was one of those 'tanks' she had heard of while she was searching for survivors and one of them is rolling towards her and the group.

She had just dived out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, the other three weren't so unlucky, what made it worse was that she had front row seat of what's going to happen to them. She expected blood, lots of it smeared across the road… SHE WASN'T EXPECTING THIS!

When the tank rammed two of the soldiers, they just… she didn't know how to explain it. There should be blood, there should be guts on the ground. Instead the way they died was something similar to how one would cut the strings of a puppet. To her surprise the one who was laughing the hardest was the one who survived, jumping out of the way at the last moments.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO," the man said but still subjected to fits of giggles.

What happened next was the most…most…STUPIDEST this that she had experienced during her entire career as a Huntress. The tank tried to train its barrel at the soldier while the soldier ran around the tank in circles, jumping AND HE WAS LAUGHING! Are they lunatics?! What kind of Kingdom trains lunatics to be soldiers? But it wasn't over, oh no, out of nowhere two more soldiers appeared out of thin air. To her shock the voices similar to the ones that were just smeared on the ground by the tank seconds ago.

WHAT?!

'PLANT C4 PLANT C4!" The one who was running in circles said, finally getting his laughter in control.

Both soldiers approached the tank while it was still focused on their comrade, both tossed objects Glynda now dubbed as the C4. When they finally finished planting six, they spread out sprinting away from the tank as fast as they could. The tank too one more spin hitting one of the soldiers in the head, Glynda had to wince, at the speed the tank was turning she was confident that the man would not be getting up.

A laugh entered her ears which made her glare at the owner, "Mike got fuckin' killed by the barrel of the tank!"

The call out of their friend's death was not received, "BLOW THE FUCKING TANK!"

"Putin sends his regards!" the other who was holding what seemed to be the detonator.

With a press, the tank blew up, killing it passengers. She doubted that anyone who are inside could've survived that. She turned her attention to the remaining tw-, she sighed, three idiots who were jumping up and down while shouting out praises.

Just when she thought it was about to be over something zoomed across her vision hitting all three of the idiots while the one driving shouted something about being a giraffe. She would've been curious what it was were it not for the fact that it was already metres away from her.

"Glynda!" a voice called out.

She looked at the owner to see Qrow, land just in front of her. "Been looking everywhere for yo-,"

The old man never got to finish his sentence, Glynda entered his private space making him flinch, "Are you coming on to me?"

She didn't answer, a hand reached out to his lower back region. She pulled out something and to his shock it was his flask. She numbly shook it, when she felt the tell tale sign of it having contents, she unscrewed the bottle cap and without reservation or hesitation whatsoever she downed the bottle of whiskey.

Qrow gawked at the situation

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO ALL OF YOU GOOD PEOPLE! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! I'm sorry if it took too long to post a new chapter. I just had other things to handle like other fanfictions that I had to continue. For those who are still patiently waiting for a new chapter to show up, here it is!**

 **Might be a while again before a new chapter shows up but I promise all of you that this fic is NOT YET DEAD. My upload schedule is just really messed up. I want to answer some comments but it's 3 AM here and my eyes are baggy as fuck. I had to scour the internet for suitable memes for this to work… hopefully this suited your tastes.**

 **Ugh… I'm tired so without further ado I bid you all adieu**

 **Peace~**


End file.
